Allergens found in the home derived from dust mites, animal dander, cockroaches and fungi are commonly associated with the development of asthma. Reducing allergen exposure is a primary goal of asthma management, yet there are no simple tests that enable allergic patients and consumers to measure allergen exposure in the home. In Phase I, the feasibility of using a lateral flow test for mite Group 2 allergen as part of home based allergen detection kit was demonstrated. The test detected mite allergen in dust samples within 10 minutes, correlated with enzyme immunoassay (ELISA) results, and was used to monitor allergen levels in homes and changes in allergen levels following an intervention procedure (steam cleaning). The aims of Phase II are to optimize tests for mite allergen and to investigate the hypothesis that using the test as a tool to educate patients about allergen exposure will encourage implementation and compliance with allergen avoidance procedures. The predictive value of tests for mite Group 1 and Group 2 allergens will be compared to select the optimal test for allergen assessment. A randomized controlled trial will study allergic patients compliance with avoidance procedures, comparing patients who use the mite test on a regular basis, with those who have educational materials but no test. Rapid tests will be developed for cat, dog and cockroach allergens, with the aim of producing a single allergen test card for multiple allergens that can be used to screen for allergen exposure in the home. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Effective consumer tests for allergens are not available. INDOOR Biotechnologies will market the test through distributors that sell allergen control products, indoor air quality testing services, and household cleaning products. Several companies have expressed strong interest in marketing the allergen tests. Our goals are to market 100,000 tests by the end of Phase II. Lateral flow technology will enable tests for food and latex allergens to be developed, as well as a new generation of rapid allergen diagnostic tests using genetically engineered allergens. The Phase II project will result in the development of consumer based allergen tests that will improve asthma management using environmental control procedures.